The Doctor in Seattle
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: Roz and Daphne become The Doctor's companions!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading this first chapter! I'm working on another story right now, so this will probably be the only chapter I post until that story is finished. Enjoy please! :)**

* * *

Roz popped up her umbrella as the rain began to fall. All she was doing was walking across the street from KACL to Café Nervosa, but she had just gotten her hair done the day before and she didn't want to mess it up.

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh…_

She stopped for a second just before entering the café, trying to figure out what on earth that noise was. After a few minutes, it stopped, and Roz brushed it off.

Frasier was waiting for her in the café. "There you are, Roz. What on earth took you so long?"

"Calm down, Frasier, I had to go to the bathroom."

She ordered her drink and sat down across the table from him. "Is there are construction site somewhere around here?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly.

"Oh, please!" she said loudly. "I mean I just heard a noise outside that sounded like a machine or something."

"No Roz, not that I know of. It was probably just a big truck or something. Anyways-"

"It sounded like this big WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH…"

"Would you just forget it, Roz? I've got a real problem here!"

As Frasier began to talk, she noticed something.

A man sat at a table not too far from where she sat, looking at her strangely. He was very good looking and he had excellent hair. She flashed her flirty smile at him, and he looked down at his drink.

"Roz! Are you listening to me?" Frasier barked.

"What?"

"I'm talking about Niles and Maris, Roz! You know they don't even sleep in the same room?"

"Yeah, I know that. You told me."

"And now Niles has got this crush on Daphne…"

"What?" she asked, but before she could get an answer she saw the mysterious man get up. Roz leaped out of her chair, yelled "Bye!" to Frasier, and began to run after him. Thankfully, the rain had stopped.

This man was too hot too let go, so even when he looked back at her and began to run faster, she didn't give up.

At last he stopped when he reached a large blue box with a sign attached: "POLICE CALL BOX." He leaned against it to catch his breath, and Roz did the same. She was too tired to flirt now.

"Who…are you?" he said for the first time.

"Roz Doyle. Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor."

Handsome AND a doctor…no way Roz was letting this one get away.

"Well, goodbye," he said, opening the door to the blue box.

"Wait!" Roz yelled. "I didn't even get your number."

"Don't have one. Goodbye." He began to close the door, but Roz stuck her foot in it at the last second. "What kind of a person doesn't have a telephone?" she asked.

"This kind of person. Goodbye."

"Hey, buddy, what are you hiding?" Roz's foot was still in the door, and she thrust it aside and walked in.

It was huge, with all sorts of strange equipment inside. "Whoa," she whispered. "How is it bigger on the inside?"

"Time Lord technology."

"Time Lord?"

"This is the Tardis, and it travels through time and space at my command. I am a Time Lord, and I see all time and space."

"But on the outside it says it's a Police Call Box."

"That's a disguise."

"Oh."

Roz was speechless.

"Since you're already in here…would you like to come with me?"

She smiled. "Come with you where?"

"Through time and space. Anywhere you want to go."

"Yeah, that would be great!"

"Alright, Roz, where would you like to go?"

"Um…before we start traveling, could we go to the Elliot Bay Towers?"

* * *

"I'll just be a second," Roz said as she got out of the Tardis. She ran through the lobby of the Elliot Bay Towers and got on the elevator. Soon, Frasier's apartment loomed in front of her, and she knocked on the door impatiently.

Just who she wanted to see opened the door.

"Hey Roz," Daphne said.

"Daphne, I have to show you something."

"What is it?"

"I can't explain it, you just have to see it for yourself. Come on," she said, grabbing her by the arm.

"But Mr. Crane's exercises-"

Roz looked in at Martin, who sat in his chair with a beer. "Martin, you don't mind if Daphne goes out for a little while, do you?"

"Nah, the game's on!"

"See, he doesn't mind! Come on, Daph."

"Alright. Do I need me jacket?"

"No," she said, and she took her by the arm and soon they were in the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Once outside, Roz lead Daphne to the back of the building and there was the TARDIS.

"That's strange," she said. "I've never noticed that blue box before."

Roz said nothing, stepped up to it and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked her.

Again, Roz was silent.

The door opened and there was the Doctor. He groaned when he saw Daphne.

"Another human! Roz, why did you have to go and get her?"

"Because she's my friend and your accent reminded me of her. Plus she's the only person I know who would believe any of this," Roz answered.

Daphne only stared at the man and tried to decipher what could possibly be in that box. "Come on, Daphne," Roz said as she went inside.

She followed, looking around. "For heaven's sake," Daphne murmured. "How is it bigger-"

"Time Lord technology," Roz answered.

"What?"

"Here, let me introduce you to someone. Daphne, this is the Doctor."

Daphne looked confused. "Doctor what?"

The Doctor smiled. "Just the Doctor."

"Where are you from?" Daphne asked. "I'm from Manchester meself. You sound like you were born up north."

"I'm an alien." Was his only reply. "Lots of planets and countries have a North."

Daphne smiled. "I've never met an alien before! 'Course, I have had a few visions involving…never mind."

The Doctor sighed as he looked at these two women. He had taken enough of a chance with Roz, and she had just brought another strange person aboard. He decided that there was no point in turning them away now. They would just a few quick trips, just a few, then they were going back home.

"Alright, you two," he began. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't understand," Daphne said. "Where can we go? What is this thing?"

"This is the TARDIS, and it can go anywhere in time and space, past, present, future, anywhere you wanna go, you just have to tell me."

She smiled brightly and felt very excited all of a sudden. "Well, Roz, where should we go?" she asked.

"I don't know, there are too many choices."

The Doctor sighed. "Why don't I take you somewhere?"

Roz and Daphne agreed to let him, and they sat down on the floor of the TARDIS.

Daphne looked at the Doctor questionably. "Roz, what do we know about this man? What if he's going to kidnap us or do us harm? If he's really an alien, what if he's taking us back to his planet?"

"We're in a time machine, not the back of a dirty van. Plus, just look at him. A long, tan coat. Slacks. Sneakers. Does he look like a threat to you?"

"I suppose not, but you never know."

When they had arrived, the women got up and followed the Doctor to the doorway. He opened up the door and a soft breeze hit them all. As they walked outside, Daphne and Roz gasped. It was absolutely beautiful there.

They appeared to be in the middle of a forest of colorful trees with leaves with all the different colors of the rainbow. A shining butterfly flew by them, and the dirt was a light rosy hue.

"Welcome to one of my favorite places in all of time and space," the Doctor said. "This whole forest used to be a thriving city, full of tall buildings and bustling people until a war came and wiped the whole thing out. All of this grew in the soil after that."

"Well, it's just beautiful," Daphne said.

"No one lives here anymore, save for that old woman in that house there," the Doctor told them, motioning to a small house down the hill.

"We should go knock on her door," Roz said.

"Yes. I'm sure she's very lonely, the poor thing," Daphne responded.

The Doctor looked at both of them and said, "Look, this isn't a playground. This is real time and space, real life even if we are in the distant future right now. Now, you two look at least thirty years old, so I expect you to understand this. If you were at home would you knock on some strange old woman's door?"

"No," Daphne said, "but you said she lives out here alone. She could need help or just maybe she could use some company."

"Yeah, Daphne's right," Roz chimed in.

"Alright, alright, but just be careful," the Doctor said, sighing.

As they approached the small house, Daphne felt her heart began to race. Oh, Mr. Crane would never believe her when she told him about this. She wasn't even going to try to explain it to her boss, he would shoot her theory down before she could blink, and if she told his brother odds were that he would listen politely but inside he wouldn't even come close to believing it.

Roz knocked on the door, Daphne right next to her, and the Doctor waited a few steps behind.

The door opened slowly and the woman smiled with joy, exclaiming, "Roz, Daphne, Doctor! You're here at last."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pardon?" Daphne asked, looking at the old woman. She was wearing a long, flowing skirt and her shirt was a light brown. A shawl was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Come in, come in, come in!" She said, taking Roz and Daphne by the hand and taking them inside. The Doctor followed, taking in his surroundings.

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Daphne.

"And who we are?" said Roz.

The woman smiled. "It's right here in the book." She went over by the window to reveal an impossibly thick book sitting on a table. Opening it, she muttered, "Page 3,481. Visitors Roz Doyle, Daphne Moon, and The Doctor. And there's today's date." She pointed to their spot on the page that indeed held their names with her bony, wrinkled finger.

"What is that book?" asked Daphne.

"I was thinking you might ask that. It's a book of testament. In it are the names of anyone who was or ever will be in this forest, along with their pasts and futures."

"But I don't understand. Why would anyone need a book like that?"

"For the payment. The Woodsmen should be along soon, and you must pay the payment to be in the forest. What you must pay is included in the book.

"All right, well, what is? What do we have to pay?" Roz questioned.

"Each of you must pay something different. Doctor," she began. He stepped up and looked into the book. "You must give a piece of genuine knowledge. And when it comes time you must whisper it in The Woodsmen's ear." He nodded, starting to think about what he would tell him. The other times he had been here he hadn't run into The Woodsmen, but perhaps he had just gotten lucky then. "Roz, you must give a cry of pain." She said, glancing over at her.

"What? OW!" Roz said as the old woman stabbed her fingertip with a sharp, thin twig. After she had yelled, the old woman swiped the air with a drawstring bag and pulled it closed. "There you are," she said, giving it to Roz.

"Daphne, you must give a future detail." She went over to the book and began to flip around. "Turn your eyes. I can't let you see this." Daphne did as she said, staring at the floor. "Here we are. Marriage."

Her ears perked up. "Ah, you will marry a handsome, rich man and he will…" she paused. "Rather, he _loves_ you very much."

Daphne's heart glowed. "I'll tell him," she said.

"Won't you stay for soup?" asked the old woman. "Travelers are some of my most favorite things."

The Doctor said, "I don't know if we should-"

"We would be delighted to," said Roz, giving The Doctor a glare.

The three visitors sat down at a small, wooden table while the old woman filled bowls of soup. After she had handed them out, she gave them all a warm slice of bread, then sat down and began to eat herself.

"Blessed me, I have forgotten to tell you my name. You may call me Lida."

And they did. They ate every last bit of soup and their pieces of bread, and after they were finished Lida got up to prepare dessert. However, she was stopped in her tracks by a pounding at the door. "Travelers, I request my wages!" came a voice on the other side of it.

"Ah, The Woodsman." Lida opened the door to reveal a tall, dark gentleman.

"Well, old hag, have you told them their payment?"

"Yes. And they have what they need. Go on now, give it to him."

Roz handed him the drawstring bag, the Doctor whispered something in his ear, and Daphne told him about the man she was going to marry. He tugged on his hat and went away.

"Stubborn old fool," muttered Lida.

She served dessert, and then Roz, Daphne, and The Doctor said goodbye and headed back to the TARDIS.


End file.
